


The Ambassador

by bubbleville



Category: Fringe
Genre: AU, Bisexuality, Character Study, Multi, POV Second Person, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleville/pseuds/bubbleville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lincoln Lee wanted was a place in the world.</p>
<p>Set in AU, because it's Fringe and there's always an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambassador

Sometimes you wonder why things like this always happen to you.

First, it was Robert and Jules. Solid marriage, two kids, unbelievably happy, and everything was perfect... until Robert was killed.

Then you found Peter and Olivia. He told you they would be married soon, too. And everything seems perfect as well.

And now there's another Lincoln and another Olivia and you can't help but notice that there is something there, something more, a stronger bond than it seems at first sight. What he tells you is that they are partners. What she tells you is that he is her friend. What you know is that he smells like her sometimes when he comes to work early, earlier than usual, not as early as you though.

Julie used to cook for the whole family. Peter cooks for Olivia. These two order take out. They don't have time to cook, they're too busy saving the world. But on special occasions, like, say, you coming over to visit, they both cook, together, helping each other and it's too damn fine. Food is damn fine too, by the way.

It's not like they want to impress you, they just...

'...wanted to help you feel like home', she says, her smile warm and radiant. She picks up a glass of wine. 'To cooperation.'

'To cooperation', he repeats raising his own glass, his voice the usual arrogant drawl, a smirk merely visible.

'To cooperation', you echo back, trying not to sound like him and failing, because somewhere deep inside you wish you were this confident version of yourself that has a place in the world. Liv's smile turns into something different and later you find out that yes, you were right, there was something more.

It's no fun being a third wheel in every single relationship you happen to come across and it's different on the outside every time, but essentially the same.

The Danzigs were your rock, something you thought you'd never lose, something you thought would last forever until you could find family of your own.

The Bishops are, well, weird in many ways. There's something dark and strange about them, something that you have yet to figure out.

The Lees act like two teenagers when they're off duty. There's too many jokes, too much giggling, too much of everything, it's too overwhelming which is so different from everything you've ever seen in a relationship, but if it works for them, it works for you.

You begin to doubt yourself and wonder if it's your destiny to always be the odd man out, if you ever find a woman or a man that will belong to you and you only, because no matter how many times Julie told you how wonderful, kind and strong you were, no matter how many tiny kisses Olivia plants on your chest, no matter how many moans you make Liv let out, there's always love that is above all.

You still can't sleep. It becomes impossible when you have two lives to live and there are still memories of a third one that is lost forever. You're caught in between the universes, in a different world, a world of your own that no one but you can see. It is impossible to sleep when you have so many places to visit and so many secrets to keep.

Sometimes you involuntarily whisper Robert's name when Peter touches you and call Olivia "Liv" only to be gently kissed and told that "it's ok" and there's "no need to apologize". And Liv still smiles awkwardly when you bump into each other in their kitchen in the morning and asks if everything is alright.

'It's just for the coffee, you know', she sighs happily kissing you on the cheek as you wrap your arms around her after she's done riding you seconds before your alternate returns from the shower. And you're not entirely sure she's joking.

Everything clashes in your head, worlds literally colliding, making you question your own sanity. Walter asks you what that wonderful tune is that you are humming and you see his eyes light up with curiosity and excitement after you tell him it's from Violet Sedan Chair's third album they just can't stop listening to on the other side. You forget to bring him copies of their two albums that don't exist in this universe the first four times you go over there and fifth time's finally a charm. Then a lecture about Roscoe Joyce's immense talent you didn't exactly ask for.

Weeks later you stop trying to make sense of the situation. If it's possible to create a third universe that's probably what you did and it exists only in your mind. Forget Olivia's problems, your two "timelines" both exist simultaneously, contradicting each other, bringing out each other's pros and cons, flaws and advantages, and it's getting harder and harder to be so wanted and so unwanted both here and there at the same time.

You start forgetting what's "here" and what's "there". Everywhere is nowhere. Even if these two worlds are not at war anymore, they are in your head. You stop noticing the differences and start just going with it, processing the double amount of information, leading a double life, because this is all just one big world to you that you have to accept.

It is hard for you not to try and find the alternate version of Robert, because you know you won't be able to handle another home where you're expected to leave in the morning.

When the quarantine protocol is once again activated at another Fringe site this time you're hesitant, just staring at the device blankly until they both grab your hands and lead you out shouting at you, asking if you've lost your damn mind.

Peter asks you to tell something about the other side. Something funny. _Oh, I almost got ambered last week_ , you want to say, but you're not sure it falls under the category of "funny" in Peter's book.

The two Olivias are like two universes. One is mysterious, with a mind full of secrets she's probably not aware of herself, with hidden powers that you're not yet ready to discover, not unlike her side's Fringe Division. The other one, always looking for fun, restless, fast, furious, on the edge and is a reflection of their authority as well.

'I used to jerk off on her pictures in papers when she was an athlete', Lincoln confesses once with a smirk as you two are sitting on a couch in the living room when he looks over his shoulder at Liv who's asleep in her bed. 'Wanted to slam her against the wall when we were first introduced.'

'Nice', you try not to sound too annoyed. 'So why didn't you?'

'Frank', he replies and smiles looking at you. 'He didn't want to... _cooperate_.'

And you're disgusted with yourself because you're probably meant to pick up someone else's leftovers forever, helping satisfy women and men that happen to be too demanding because the entire universe is running through their veins.

'We love you', Olivia whispers against your lips running her fingers through your hair with her eyes closed. You're standing together in their hallway, holding each other and saying goodbye, at least for now, because you're about to leave for New York. 'Do you love us?'

'I do', you gulp. Her body is warm against yours through all the layers of clothes.

'Please...' she whispers, tears running down her cheeks. 'Please, Lincoln...'

'I...' you begin and you can feel her tremble. 'I love you. Both.'

Whatever "both" means.

You miss the moment it turns into a tug-o-war.

You wake up to Liv's mouth around you and Lincoln smiling at you, watching your face closely.

'Good morning, dimples', he says playfully and kisses your nose running his hand up and down your shoulder. 'Sleep well?'

You want to smile back and reply something nice, but you close your eyes and curse throwing your head back instead. As pieces of your brain finally come back together and you're able to see again he's still there, smiling, and he cups your cheek looking into your eyes.

'It's just two hours, baby, but that's a progress', he says... reassuringly? And at first you have no idea what the hell he is talking about until you have a sudden urge to stretch your muscles and yawn... and it hits you.

You wake up to the smell of coffee. And pancakes. Yes, pancakes. You almost forgot what it feels like.

'Hey', Olivia is standing in the doorway in nothing but a long t-shirt. Her hair is messy, but it even makes her look prettier, you have to admit. She's always beautiful to you. 'Sorry, we didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful.'

You sit up in the bed and reach out for your glasses.

'It's ok', you smile. 'I can't sleep forever.'

And it was just "I can't sleep" days ago.

'We love you', Liv nibbles on your ear as she ties your wrists to the headboard.

_'We love you'_ , Peter writes at the bottom of a note they leave for you propped up against a jar of cookies.

'We love you', Lincoln murmurs into your neck pressing his chest against your back as the water in the shower cascades down your bodies.

Home is where you sleep the longest, you think.

And just when you thought it was about to become easy it becomes even harder.

'Stay', Olivia intertwines her fingers with yours as your head rests on Peter's chest.

'Don't go', Liv wraps her arms around you and listens to your heartbeat as you stand in the kitchen, three steaming cups of tea sitting on the counter. She looks up. 'We need you.'

You tilt your head to one side and smile lazily, stroking her red hair.

'They need me, too', you tell her because you know it's true.

She looks into your eyes and cups your face, running her thumb along your lower lip, and there's fear. She looks down at your lips, at her own fingers.

'I don't wanna lose you', she says, barely audible. 'What if something happens to The Bridge?'

You kiss the top of her head. She meets your eyes again and then kisses you deeply wrapping her arms around your neck, trying to convince you to stay forever.

You wish you could give them another version of yourself. Because if something does happen to The Bridge you will lose yet another life. But for now, it's one big world full of promise. A world where Lincoln Lee has not one, but two places.


End file.
